


Quizás

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Amarrado al duro banco - Luis de Góngora y Argote
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 10:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16116158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: To an original tune.





	Quizás

**Author's Note:**

> To an original tune.

Amarrado al duro banco   
de una galera turquesca,   
ambos manos en el remo   
y ambos ojos en la tierra,  
un forzado de Dragut   
en la playa de Marbella,   
se quejaba al ronco son   
del remo y de la cadena

In my heart I always knew  
That we would see these shores again  
We're so near and yet so far  
And my tears fall like the rain  
For they offered us our freedom  
If we'd give our best today  
But the fleet that we are fighting  
Is flying the flag of Spain

I can feel my fellows falter  
As the sight reaches their brains   
And I share their hesitation  
For I'm wondering the same  
Should I strive to gain my freedom  
If I throw my home away?  
But we all must pull together  
Or we all will strive in vain

Amarrado al duro banco   
de una galera turquesca,   
Agotados esperamos  
Que los Turcos nos liberan  
No veré mas a mis hijos  
Ni los otros que esperan  
Preciosa libertad  
Agridulce tristeza


End file.
